


Demons of a Different Stripe

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [5]
Category: Dragon Age, Saiyuki
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, MacGuffins, Prompt Fic, m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Dragon Age and Saiyuki crossover, any characters you like!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons of a Different Stripe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicyshimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyshimmy/gifts).



“So it’s settled, then?” the Warden asked. “You will help us defeat the Archdemon. In return, when the Blight is ended, I give you a copy of the Litany of Adralla.”

“Agreed,” said Dokugakuji.

“Agreed,” said Yaone.

“Done deal,” said Lirin.

They shook on it. “I hope it helps your master…but pray I never meet this Red Prince of yours,” the Warden said with a half-smile. “No demon has crossed my path and survived.”

“No foe of _mine_ has lived to tell tales,” Doku countered.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Expectations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385845) by [Maybethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings)




End file.
